mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth
Zodiac Sign: Leo. Glasses or contacts: Glasses, mainly. Hair color: Always shifts due to many forms. Mainly dark brown. Type of hair: Short and thick, in main form. Usual fashion of dress: Dark clothing with a hood and a full body cover. Jewelry or accessories: Multiple piercings on her ears, a tongue piercing, and a collar. Good personality traits: She can be sweet, caring, and an all around fun person when you get to know her. She’s smart, cunning, and can handle herself under pressure. Bad personality traits: She can be easily angered, is somewhat narcissistic. She can be loud and spiteful at other times, threatening the people who have angered her. She also slides into small bouts of depression and sadness, depending on the time of day. Mood character is most often in: Somewhat of a resting bitch face, silent mood. Sense of humor: Somewhat dark humor, but other times it can be puns or small little dad like jokes. Character’s greatest joy in life: Her book of shadows, which no one is able to see, and finding felines. Character’s greatest fear: Death. What else? Character is most at ease when: When sitting at home, alone, reading with a cat on her lap, and a cup of Earl Gray tea in hand. Most ill at ease when: Surrounded by people. Enraged when: Loud repetitive sounds. Depressed or sad when: A lot of the time. Priorities: Herself, her health. Cats. :v Life philosophy: Eat those who hurt you, but cause no harm other wise. Character’s soft spot: Cats. Any type of feline. Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes. Type of childhood: Quiet, secluded. She was alone for her childhood, no parents or siblings. Pets: A few stray cats that followed her around. Education: Self taught. Religion: Wicca. Current location: A small, but nice sized, home on the cliff just outside of Earnwold and past the forests. Pets: Stray passing cats that come and go as they please. Occupation: The cliff witch. She sells books every now and then. Favorites Color: Black, blue, red, purple, gray. Least favorite color: Pink, yellow. Form of entertainment: Reading, writing in her journals. Mode of transportation: Walking. Hobbies: Plays a musical instrument? No. Plays a sport? No. How he/she would spend a rainy day: Reading, sleeping, watching the rain. Spending habits: Not too much of a spender. Smokes: At times. Not often. Drinks: At times. Not often. Other drugs: No. Nervous tics: Running her hands through her hair, lip chewing. Fidgeting and hiding her hands. Usual body posture: Usual standing straight, carrying herself like a king. Traits Introvert or extrovert? Introvert. Daredevil or cautious? A bit of both. Logical or emotional? Logical. Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Disorderly and messy, but she can usually find what she needs. Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxing. Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Unsure. Animal lover? Very much so. Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Yes. Love interest(s): None. Category:People Category:Magical Character